Persuing the Unpersuable
by nightmistrie
Summary: Hermione was left with 2 options. Death and Life. She chose life and now she has to pay the consequences. First fanfic,plz R&R DMHG
1. Meet my Maker

Summary: Hermione was left with 2 options. Death and Life. She chose life and now she has to pay the consequences. First fanfic, DMHG

A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please read and review……ill love you forever if you do

There's a little bit of this telepathy thingy between Hermione and Voldermort (Dialogue in between these brackets are Voldermort)

)Dialogue in between these brackets are Hermione(

Hope it's not to confusing

Chapter 1- Meet my Maker

Hermione had to get out of the house. Her parents were already dead but if she wanted to stay alive then she had to get out. She jumped out the window and onto the tree. She had done it so regularly during her childhood. She jumped of and ran into the forest.

She ran to the cave that had been her hideout for years. Whenever she needed to get away she went there. She didn't notice that it was already open. She was so scared she ran straight in.

"Ah…we were waiting for you mudblood" a familiar voice drawled

"Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Malfoy senior to be correct" he sneered

Behind him were more Death Eaters and they all appeared to be grinning.

"Are you going to kill me" she asked softly

"No, but I wish we were…. No we have another use for you" Lucius Malfoy said with the purest of pure loathing.

"What are you going to do with me" she asked not hiding the fear in her voice.

"You have 2 choices" said another high-pitched cold voice

He came out of the shadows. He took up the form of Tom Riddle.

"Voldermort?" she asked hoping it wasn't true

"Indeed… so 2 choices, you either die like the people you called parents or you work for me. Also you need a place to stay. I suggest you stay with the Malfoys in the comfort of their luxurious home where you will be ….safe." he said with a sickening smile

"Why should I live with the Malfoys" she asked still shivering

"That is something we cannot tell you mudblood" said Voldermort

Hermione decided to take a small risk at the dark lord as they weren't going to give up on the idea of her living with the Malfoys.

"Why do you call me mudblood when you are one yourself?" she questioned daringly.

"You're a smart one aren't you" he sneered "Right now that isn't important I need to know your decision"

Hermione stared at him shocked. She didn't know what to say. Did he really think that she was going to betray her best friend by joining him? Didn't he think that she might betray him if she joined him? A plan started forming in Hermione's mind. She was thinking intently for at least 5 minutes. Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts.

"We haven't got all day mudblood" the cold voice said "Have you made you decision?"

"Yes" she whispered

"And it is…" Voldermort asked just as quietly.

"You" she said so quietly it was barely audible.

"Excellent, now lets get to business" he said as though he knew what she was going to choose.

Hermione looked at him. Something wasn't right. He was the most powerful wizard that could kill her in an instant and yet he took her word and didn't kill her or question her motives. Was he just dumb or did he trust what she said? She, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend. Hermione was simply dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

Voldermort had been talking for over a minute by this time. Hermione wasn't even listening. She didn't think it mattered until his thoughts came into her head.

(Mudblood I can talk to you like this and for the past minute I have been speaking and you haven't heard a word I've said have you?)

Hermione was shocked. She looked at Voldermort. He looked at her and gave her an evil grin.

(Better pay attention to me. I am your master now and I don't want to have to put the Cruciatus Curse on you so. This part is most important.)

She immediately looked up in time to hear Voldermort saying "Hermione will betray Harry and bring him to us"

She couldn't believe it. Then she decided not to say anything. She decided to try the telepathy thing.

)Can you read my thoughts(

(No, but it would be good if I could)

)Can I trust you on that(

(I do not lie to my servers' mudblood)

)Then why do you still call me mudblood?(

(You know what your to smart for your own good)

)You can read my mind then(

(Not unless you focus it on me and think of something, sometimes you may not realize it)

)Can you do this telepathy thing only with me(

(Yes, you're my smartest servant)

With that Hermione became quiet. She didn't know what to say. Why didn't Voldermort kill these people if they weren't useful?

(I don't kill these people, Mudblood, because they are useful. They do my biddings because I cannot)

Suddenly everything was quiet. The cave was really quiet. Finally a death eater broke the silence.

"My Lord, what if she betrays us"

At least one of them has a brain she thought.

"Don't worry she wont" Voldermort said with a small grin.

"How do you know that?"

"Do you dare to question my motives Lestrange" he asked angrily.

"Of course not My Lord"

"Lucius the girl will be staying with you, yes?"

"Yes My Lord as you wish." Lucius Malfoy said with a small bow

"That will be all my faithful servants, I shall meet you again in 1 month's time, do not bring the girl" he added.

I hope you guys liked the story so far.

I will try to put up the next chapter in the next week or two.

Until that time please press the go button and review. Plz oh Plz….

Night-Mistrie


	2. Malfoy Manor

Chap 2- Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: J.K was supposed to send me the documents saying that I was liable to Harry Potter, at the moment I'm still waiting.

Now on with the story

Hermione couldn't believe that she was being led to the house of the Malfoys. Malfoy Manor.

She stood outside the house binded together by the ropes from Lucius Malfoys wand.

He didn't bind her too tightly, the Dark Lord needed her and he was forced by the Dark Lord for her to live with them. He knew Draco wouldn't be pleased.

Hermione was unusually quiet and he was getting a little worried.

"Why so quiet Granger" he asked but added the rudeness

"Did Voldermort have to kill my parents?" she asked quietly.

Lucius flinched at the name.

"You dare say his name?" he questioned

""Can you just answer the question?" she asked frustrated.

He gave her a glare and walked up to open the gate. She got angry.

"Answer me or I won't come" she yelled

"Fine!" he answered.

He went over to her and picked her up. He was surprised at how light she was.

"Put.Me.Down" she screamed as she kicked at Lucius's chest.

"Silencio" he muttered and everything went quiet.

After 15 minutes of walking they reached.

Lucius put her down and opened the large gates in front of him. Hermione was still wriggling but at least everything was quiet.

When they got inside Lucius took the silencing charm of her but she still lay quiet. Lucius looked at her and then followed her eyes as they travelled around the house.

He smirked and decided not to say anything.

There was a loud thump from behind.

"Father, you're finally home" a voice drawled.

Hermione turned around and was startled at the sight in front of her but then realised where she was. On the staircase was none other than Draco Malfoy (A/N: dun dun dun). She looked at him and smirked.

The expression on his face was priceless. Looking like a goldfish whilst opening his mouth and closing unable to say anything

Hermione gave him a look up and down. He'd grown a bit over the holidays and his platinum blonde hair was if possible more blonde than before which plastered his pale face.

Finally he found his tongue.

"Mudblood?" he spat "What the hell are you doing in my house" he yelled with so much hatred that Hermione was taken back.

"Come now Draco, be nice" he said to a livid Draco

"Ms Granger has been through a terrible ordeal tonight, do make her feel at home" he said in a 'kind' voice.

Hermione didn't fall for it but just looked at him with all the hate and anger she could muster to her face.

"Father, are you feeling alright?" Draco questioned in amusement.

"Do not speak to me like that" roared Lucius Malfoy. In a would be calm voice he added

"Please take Ms. Granger to the guest bedroom and give her some clothes tow ear.

"Can't the elves do it" he whined

"NOW!!" yelled and with that disapparated.

There was a silence which filled the room.

Hermione was still looking at the house. She spotted a picture which looked so familiar and went up to it. Draco stood and watched her.

Hermione walked to the portrait. The picture made her cry.

Sirius Black was there waving happily.

"Knew him didya Mudblood?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She just let the tears fall silently. Finally she choked out a few words.

"Could you sniffle show me sniffle to my room"

"Are you crying" he asked through a smirk.

She immediately wiped her eyes and turned to him.

"Malfoy just show me to the god damn room" she yelled

"Whatever… lets go" and with that he led her down some stairs.

Hermione didn't bother looking around where Draco was taking her for future references and just followed Draco silently. Finally they reached her room.

"Here you go Mudblood, clothes are in the wardrobe and dinner is at 7:00 sharp. If you need anything, DO NOT bother calling" he said as he walked away.

Hermione collapsed onto and kept crying. She had never had a worse day in her life.

Her parents died, she was working for Voldermort to betray her best friend, she was living with the Malfoys and the worst part was that nobody knew about it.

She was crying for so long she didn't realise she had missed dinner.

Narcissa Black was walking to Hermione's room.

She wasn't like the Malfoys as much.

She didn't despise muggle-borns and she didn't believe in Voldermort' ways and he knew this but because she was married to Lucius he didn't dare to harm her and she didn't dare go behind his back.

Nonetheless she did go by the rules and traditions of the purebloods.

While walking to Hermione's room she was thinking about how much she wanted a daughter but she knew that Hermione wouldn't settle into this family.

She did have a small talk with Draco but she knew he wouldn't be civil to her. She approached the door and knocked cautiously.

"It's your house you don't have to knock" a voice called from inside.

"I know that but for awhile it is also going to be your house" Narcissa said.

"I will never fit in here, you know that" Hermione murmured.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. Here, I brought you some food. Eat it if you're hungry" Narcissa said gently and left.

Hermione was sitting on the window cill looking out into the huge gardens of Malfoy Manor and was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lucius Malfoy come in.

He decided to wake her up.

"Crucio" he muttered

"Aaargh" Hermione screamed

Narcissa and Draco came running to her room just in time to see Hermione writhing and screaming on the ground.

Narcissa screamed and Lucius stopped. Draco just looked horrified. Lucius walked out of the room as if nothing happened and Narcissa walked right behind him.

You could here the fighting from Hermione's room. Draco closed the door and looked at Hermione.

She was still crying but not out of sorrow but anger, hatred and pain. Draco couldn't decide whether he should just leave her there or help her.

He waited for a minute. Slowly Hermione started getting up by holding onto different objects around the room.

She grabbed a pillow and started falling back down. Closing her eyes tightly she waited to hit the hard floor, but it never came.

Draco caught her and put her on the bed.

"Better be careful around here Granger. Step a toe out of line and you'll be back on the floor writhing and screaming" Draco whispered.

With a quick wave of his wand he cleaned Hermione up and left.

Hermione was stunned. Since when did Draco Malfoy help her? Hermione Granger, aka to Malfoy), mudblood. She didn't want to dwell on that at the moment but didn't it was more of a shock.

Before Malfoy Senior had hit her she had been forming a plan to betray Voldermort. She knew she would die but at least Harry would be safe.

But right now at that instant all she could think about was her encounter with the Malfoys.

There was a small tap at the window. A large snowy owl was outside the window. She opened it and the owl flew in.

"Hedwig" she murmured softly.

Hedwig dropped the letter into Hermione's lap. She was about to open it when Lucius Malfoy walked into her room yet again. He saw the owl and the letter in Hermione's hand.

"Potter?" he said confused "Accio"

The letter flew out of Hermione's hand.

"That's mi-" she began but thought better of it.

She didn't want to go through more pain again. Lucius Malfoy read the letter and then threw it at Hermione.

"I want that letter back when you're finished and when you've written a letter back I would like to see it" he drawled.

He took Hedwig and walked out. Hermione read the letter in her hands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How've you been? The Order have brought me to Sirius's house so I think I should be fine for now. Haven't see you around these holidays?_

_Are you at Ron's? I know you would be a bit worried about me but trust me I'm fine. _

_Anyway, I got a prefect badge. Dumbledore has made an exception and all three of us have prefect badges now. Isn't that great? _

_Well ill either see you in a few days or on the train. Until that time, take care_

_Love Harry_

Hermione decided to give the letter back to Lucius Malfoy immediately. She walked around the towering halls of Malfoy Manor when she ran into Draco.

"Mudblood?" he asked "What are you doing walking around this late"

"I'm looking for your father, Ferret" she said briskly

"Why is that Ms. Granger?" another voice called

Hermione spun around on her heel.

"Sir, I just wanted to give you this" she said quietly and then started to rush away.

"Granger" a voice called

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy calling her name.

"What?" she asked

"Your room is that way" he said pointing behind him.

"But I came that way" she argued

Draco sighed "Think of this as Hogwarts where things change" and with that walked away.

Hermione didn't know if she could trust him. She sat on a step and cried silently. She was there for a long time, having no idea what happened throughout the night.

A/N: Well here is the second chapter. I have already written chapters 3 and 4 but it's on paper. I do it during Science and English so have to type it up… hopefully will be up in a few days.

Please Read and Review…

Nightmistrie

aka

Skye


	3. Mysterys

Persuing the Unpersuable

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chappie. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: It doesn't look like J.K is going to give in… god damn her… at least I can still write fics 

Summary: Hermione was left with 2 choices. Life or Death. She chose life and now she has to face the consequences. Some which can lead to devious things. DMHG

Chapter 3:

Hermione woke up the next morning with a terrible backache. She looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't familiar with the place.

Suddenly the stairs started moving. She gasped and stood up. Finally it came to a stop. She got of them in a hurry.

She walked around the house clutching her hands to her skin. The Manor was very cold. After walking for awhile she came to a familiar place. Walking down she saw her room and opened the door.

She saw that it was indeed her room and sighed. It would definitely take awhile to get used to. She decided that she had better get down to breakfast than to find herself on the floor in immense pain.

She opened the closet that was in her room. Having a quick shower she picked out some jeans and a tee and made her way to the dining hall. Finding it took quite awhile. She started sprinting to the door and skidded in just as the clock hit 8 o'clock.

Ah Ms.Granger how thoughtful of you to grace us with your presence Lucius Malfoy drawled.

Hermione let out a weak smile. She sat down at the only available seat which was next to Draco. As she sat down he smirked at her.

Have a good sleep mudblood he asked

It was great thanks for asking ferret she replied.

He just smirked at her and kept eating his breakfast. Hermione ate very little and then looked at Lucius Malfoy.

May I please be excused she asked quietly

Of course he said with a slight grin and she jumped of her chair and ran out of the room.

She dashed up to her room and started crying. She couldn't believe that she didn't have parent anymore. The thought scared her. She just kept crying and crying. She always knew they would die one day but not so soon. She didn't notice Draco at her door watching her. She kept crying.

Suddenly an owl flew in. She looked at it strangely and then took the letter. The owl was tawny and carrying a rather large parcel it dropped it on her bed, ruffled its feathers and then flew off. She made to grab it but Draco accioed it to him. She turned around to look at him.

What are you doing here she asked

He didn't reply immediately. He opened the package and then he closed the door and locked it behind him. He then turned to face her.

Your parents are still alive Granger he said quietly but only just

She just stared at him. He held out the letter to her She took it and read it very quickly.

Oh my gosh she said quietly

She then looked up at Draco.

Are you going to tell your father she asked him

He looked at her for a moment

No he said

What

You heard me I said no

But why

You obviously want to see them, ill help you get out of here

But aren't you a death eater

He looked at her in an expression that Hermione couldn't put a name to.

No he said slowly I was never planning on becoming one

She just stared at him. Who would have ever thought that he wouldn't become one? She didn't know what to say. Thankfully he spoke first.

This will have to be carefully planned. My father cannot find out about it he said slowly while still in deep thought I shall talk to you later

Wait she called

He turned and looked at her.

Why do you want to help me she asked

He looked at her for a few minutes. It was as though he was battling with himself as to whether he should tell her or not. Finally he came up with a answer he found suitable

I have my reasons he said and then with that he took the letter and left.

Hermione looked at the door for a few minutes and then she lay down on the bed and fell to a peaceful sleep, needing one desperately after what she had gone through the past few days.

A/N: This chapter is a bit rushed but I finally have a plot planned out. I'm expecting some not so nice comments but please constructive criticism.

Thanks now please review.

Nightmistrie

Aka

Skye


End file.
